Just Warming Up
by slaymaster
Summary: Set just after 'Reality Bites Me', Spencer thinks about Alex and what their potential relationship means. She tries to juggle her first real relationship with her family and their judgemental ways.


**Just Warming Up**

_Just another Spencer-centric story. This is set just after Alex talks to Spencer at the Country Club (Reality Bites Me) and, while I know he wasn't her first kiss, I like to think it was the first 'whatever' that wasn't Ian or Wren… first guy of her own. I may say as such in the text, but if I don't, you know I intended to do so._

Spencer brushed her hair behind her ear slowly as she sat in front of her mirror. She studied her face and came to the conclusion, for the first time in years, that she was pretty. Melissa was the pretty one in the Hastings house, and the older sister never let an opportunity to tell Spencer as such slide. While Spencer had never thought herself ugly, it was difficult to admit that she was pretty. At Spencer's age, Melissa had been in two serious relationships, both lasting a year, while Spencer had only had moments. Two moments to be precise, both mistakes, named Ian and Wren.

She shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about her mistakes – Melissa did a good enough job of reminding her that she wasn't a good person. What had happened in the past did not matter now, because Spencer had a date with someone who had not been involved with her sister.

'_Calm down Spencer!_' she told herself, scowling at her reflection. _'You don't know that it is a date yet. Maybe Alex just wants to get to know you better, as a friend_'. She frowned as she realised this was a reality she had not considered. If Ali were here, Spencer would race next door to consult her friend. Ali knew _everything_ there was to know about boys. All the boys wanted her and she was seldom single when it wasn't by choice. Spencer wished more than anything that Ali was alive to see this. She told herself that she wanted Alison alive to help her out, but her gut told her she wanted to prove something to her friend. Spencer wanted to prove to Alison that a guy that _wasn't_ involved with Melissa could be attracted to her. Alison hadn't known about Wren, but she had been so cruel to Spencer after finding out what had happened with Ian. Spencer could only imagine the taunting and teasing. As much as she loved Ali, Spencer really wanted to prove her wrong by bragging about Alex. She felt bad thinking negative things about Alison now that she knew what had happened to her friend, but sometimes it was warranted. Like now.

When Spencer asked Alex if he'd want to hang out sometime, she meant as a date. He knew that, right? She hated that she hadn't been so clear. She wanted to date the guy, so why couldn't she just have said that to him? Spencer picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her hair and tried to forget about Alex. If it was a date, she would know.

"Spencer, dinner is ready!" called Veronica Hastings from downstairs. With everything that had been happening since the school year started and Ali's body had been found, the Hastings matriarch had decided that Sunday night family dinners were mandatory. Even Melissa was supposed to attend unless she had a good excuse, and Veronica had already rejected a Monday morning exam as a plausible excuse.

Spencer stood up and smoothed her skirt, before again tucking her hair behind her ear. _'Ugh not another boring family dinner. Mom and Dad are both going to be in fine form about school, while Melissa is going to go on and on about guys and then make pointed remarks towards me…'_ Spencer realised what family dinner meant. Melissa would, as per usual, ask her directly whether she had a guy in her life, before making a passive aggressive comment about her extra-curricular activities with Wren. She could only imagine what her family would say about Alex. Maybe it would be best for her to wait until she knew where it was going. After all it could be friendship or something more.

But Spencer was fooling herself if she thought it was friendship. Deep down, she knew it was going to be more than that.


End file.
